Dead Inside, Broken Into Pieces
by DeoxyPhantom
Summary: Kidnapped from their own world, the Angels of Despair are in for a world of weirdness. How did it come to this? AkatsukixOC
1. Chapter 1

"Dead Inside, Broken Into Pieces"

DeoxyPhantom

A/N: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I just own Aiden Fujioka, Andi Hikari, Dimitri Aono, and Artemis Zodiac.

Chapter One:

The Mirror Finally Cracks

The Akatsuki stood outside of a school, which was their only obstacle to getting the Angels of Despair. These angels are beings with incredible powers, that could either save the world or completely destroy it.

"So.... we'll find them here, hmm?"smirked Deidara.

"Yes. They should be easy to find. They have tattoos on their necks; a symbol of their power."said Sasori. A girl walked past them, ignoring them completely. Unlike all the other students, who were screaming heading toward the school.

Her hair was boy short, and completely snow white with black bangs. Her eyes, a neon green, somewhat like Kakuzu's. She was wearing a black unzipped hoodie, a cat hat with cat ears, black torn jeans, and black flipflops. Her toes are painted crimson. In her ears were a pair of black earphones, meaning that she was listening to music.

"Akatsuki! What are you doing here!"yelled Tsunade, who was on top of the building with another woman. This one was completely hidden by a white cloak.

"To capture the Angels, what else?"smirked Kisame, laughing. The figure in white then threw a kunai down to the girl decked out in black. The girl caught it, and sighed. She took out her headphones, and looked up.

"Fujioka Aiden. You have opponents."stated the white figure. The girl turned around, and placed the headphones in her pocket. She yawned, and looked at the Akatsuki.

"Hmm... Your my opponents. Heh. Should be fun."stated Aiden, standing there.

"Is this all you've got? Should be easy."grinned Kisame. He walked toward Aiden, and was about to attack, when she completely vanish.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"she yelled, as she appeared behind him. She kicked him, sending him flying through the air. She turned, and glared at the Akatsuki.

"We found one."said Sasori. She stood there, staring him in the eyes.

"Found... one? I don't like that."she muttered. She then phased into the ground, as Kisame's sword crashed into the ground. She reappeared by a tree, chuckling to herself.

"So, which one are you?"ordered Itachi.

"I'm the Phantom."smirked Aiden.

"Aiden. What the hell are you doing?"sighed a bored voice. Deidara turned around and saw a boy with shoulder length black hair with pink streaks in it, and pure green eyes. He was wearing a black ripped hoodie, black torn pants, and black sneakers.

"Andi! Aren't you suppose to be at home?"blinked Aiden. Andi stood there, bored as always.

"Yeah, but I don't want to stay home. It gets boring.... What the hell is going on?"questioned Andi, blinking.

"They're trying to gather up all the Angels. Why don't you give them a demo of your weird art?"smirked Aiden.

"Art?"questioned Sasori and Deidara. Andi grinned, and a guitar appeared in his hands.

"This outta be fun."smirked Andi. Deidara and Sasori just stared at him, watching with slight interest. Andi began to strum the strings, as it created sound. That sound started to make things instantly explode. Deidara and Sasori quickly dodged, and frowned.

"Seems like you like explosive art, hmm?"smirked Deidara.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"grinned Andi.

Hidan grinned, and hurled his scythe at Aiden, who couldn't move to being shocked. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground by some strange girl. This girl has collar length midnight black hair and onyx eyes. Her eyes are darkened by black eyeliner. She was currently wearing a brown jacket with cat ears on the hood, black jeans, and brown tennis shoes with black laces. Her jacket was sliced, with blood soaking into it.

"Seems like I've found myself a sacrifice."laughed Hidan. He then licked some of the blood of the scythe, and created the Jashin circle on the ground.

"Don't kill her, Hidan. Give her enough pain to knock her out."said Kakuzu.

"I'm not an idiot, Kakuzu. I know that!"frowned Hidan. He pulled out some weird rod, and it extended into a sharp point.

The girl stood up, and helped Aiden up as well.

"Dimitri? What the hell?"blinked Aiden, confused.

"I didn't want you to be the one recieving the pain. Unlike you, I can handle it."whispered Dimitri, into her ears. Aiden sighed, and nodded.

"Hey, bitch! I hope you like pain!"yelled Hidan, laughing. Dimitri began to laugh, insanely.

"Actually, I do! Give me your best shot, asshole!!!"screamed Dimitri, standing there, grinning.

"Okay, but you asked for it, whore!"Hidan shouted back. He then stabbed himself in the leg. Dimitri laughed, as blood soaked through her leg.

"Hmmm? So, you like pain, huh?"smirked Hidan.

"Of course. Who doesn't?"chuckled Dimitri.

"I like you already."grinned Hidan.

"Doesn't everybody?"smirked Dimitri. They stood there, staring at each other in the eyes.

"Are you guys gonna kiss or something..."snickered Aiden. Hidan and Dimitri blinked, and looked over at Aiden, who was smirking. Suddenly Itachi appeared behind Aiden, and knocked her out.

"Aiden!"gasped Dimitri. Itachi looked over at Dimitri, and activated the mangekyou sharigan. Dimitri's eyes widened, and she fell to the ground, knocked out. Hidan smirked, and picked Dimitri up, slinging her onto his shoulder.

"Pity. She would have made an excellent sacrifice."chuckled Hidan.

"Andi! GET MESSING AROUND!"yelled the figure in white. Andi pouted, as he stood there.

"Fine....hag...."groaned Andi. His guitar vanished, and he stood there, frowning at Deidara.

"Bring it, boy, yeah."grinned Deidara. Andi blinked, and frowned.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. BOY!"Andi screamed, pissed off. He then appeared in front of Deidara, and punched him, sending him flying.

"You don't have the fuckin' right to call me a male!"growled Andi. Deidara frowned, and stood up.

"So, your a girl, then? Pity. Your not that good looking, un."teased Deidara. Andi growled, and rushed after Deidara. He landed a high kick on his chest, sending him crashing into a wall, denting it.

"How dare you! At least I have the intelligence to know your a male! You must be really stupid."stated Andi. She then felt something attach to her body. She blinked, and saw weird strings, like she was some type of puppet.

"The fuck?"gasped Andi, struggling to get them off.

"Deidara! Knock her out!"frowned Sasori, trying to keep control of her. Deidara smirked, and gripped her shoulder.

"Heh.... Your going to be fun, yeah."smirked Deidara. He then hit a pressure point on her neck. She fell sideways, as Deidara caught her.

"Let's go."frowned Itachi, carrying Aiden. They then left with the Angels.

"Damn it...!"yelled Tsunade, punching a wall to bits.

"Don't worry. I have faith in my angels."stated the figure in white.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Inside, Broken Into Pieces

DeoxyPhantom

Chapter Two:

Waking Up To Blood Covered Cuts

Aiden groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a cell, her wrists shakeled to the wall. They were glowing green, meaning that she couldn't use her powers.

"Heh.... So, they're not that dumb afterall."she muttered to herself.

"Seems your awake, Aiden."Pein said, as he watched her. She frowned, and glared at him.

"I've been told that your the leader of the Angels of Despair, is that correct?"asked Pein.

"Yes. Who the hell are you?"frowned Aiden, pissed off.

"Pein. The leader of the Akatsuki."smirked Pein.

"So, your the one who gave them the order to kidnap us, eh?"asked Aiden.

"Yes. I need you to cooperate with me, if you ever think that you'll get out of that cell."smirked Pein. Aiden frowned, and watched him.

"I'm listening."she said.

"Join the Akatsuki. I'll let you out of that cell."smirked Pein. Aiden frowned, and then smirked.

"Fine, but where are my angels?"asked Aiden. Pein snapped his fingers, and Kisame walked into the cell, and unlocked her from her personal prison.

"Dude... Your an oversized fish..."muttered Aiden, staring at Kisame, her left eye twitching every so often. Kisame frowned, as he stood there, looking at Aiden.

------------------------------------

Dimitri groaned, and opened her eyes. She was in a room, with blood covering the walls. The floor had human body parts laying around. She sat up, and saw Hidan standing by the door, smirking.

"So, you finally woke up, huh bitch?"he said, smirking. She got out of the bed, grinning.

"Seems so, asshole. Where's Aiden?"questioned Dimitri, as she stood there.

"Talking to Leader-sama. I hope you like being around me, because your joining the Akatsuki."smirked Hidan.

"Really. You won't have all of us, though."laughed Dimitri.

"What the fuck do you mean?"frowned Hidan.

"Your missing a member of the angels. Artemis Zodiac, moron."smirked Dimitri, as she stood there, watching him very carefully. Hidan grabbed her wrist, and dragged her out of the room. He entered a living room, where Pein and Aiden were talking.

"Leader-sama! We're missing another fucking angel!"yelled Hidan, pissed off.

"I am aware of that, Hidan. I'm sending Deidara, Sasori and Aiden to retrieve her soon."stated Pein.

"But I want to see Artemis, Aiden!"whined Dimitri. Aiden frowned, and glared at Dimitri. Dimitri paled, and hid behind Hidan. Hidan blinked, as he stood there. Aiden blankly stood there, waiting for Deidara and Sasori, who had finally walked into the room, arguing about art.

"Sasori. Deidara. I want you two to go with Aiden to her world. It seems there is another angel, who wasn't at school earlier."stated Pein. Deidara and Sasori nodded, and they left with Aiden.

------------------------------

Artemis sighed, as she sat on the bench, with her friend Kimiko Moshimata.

"They were attacked, and then kidnapped? But how?"blinked Kimiko, worried.

"I don't know, but Mother told me to be careful. Mainly because I could be next. I just hope I'm not."muttered Artemis.

Artemis has short dark brown hair that cascades down her neck, and stops at her shoulders. Her eyes are a brillant chocolate brown with rings of black around them. She is currently in her school uniform; a white longsleeved shirt with a black blazer with white lining, a black above knee length skirt, black stockings, and black dress shoes.

"Hopefully that won't happen, Artemis."stated Kimiko.

"Artemis."a voice said from behind them. Artemis and Kimiko blinked, and turned, and saw some strange long blonde haired male.

"Can I help you, sir?"asked Artemis, confused.

"Yes. Come with me. If you want to see Aiden, that is, yeah."said Deidara, watching them.

"......Kimiko. Go."muttered Artemis. Kimiko nodded, and took off running into the school.

"So. Your the one who've kidnapped the rest."said Artemis, watching him.

"Yes, and now you are to come with me, un."smirked Deidara.

"Really? You'll have to catch me first."stated Artemis. She then pulled out a small piece of metal from her stockings. Her hands started to glow pure white, and the metal extended into a staff.

"Hmm?"grinned Deidara.

Her hands then glowed white yet again, and white wings appeared on the metal.

"I hope you can fly."chuckled Artemis. She got on the staff, and flew away. Deidara smirked, and pulled out some clay from his bag against his waist. It molded it into a bird, and sat it against the ground. His fingers raised up into the release position.

"Kai!"he said, as they clay bird imploded into a bigger size.

"Hmm?... So it seems you can fly..."muttered Artemis, watching his every move closely. She then took off, rushing through the air; trying to outrun Deidara and hide somewhere safe for the time being.

---------------------------

"So, there are actually two that have not been captured yet?"stated Sasori, as he walked beside Aiden to a ballet studio.

"Yes. There's Artemis, who should be trying to outfly Deidara as we speak. The other... well; she's different, if I do say so myself. She likes art, though. Her name is Alice Anberline. She's originally from America, who got moved to Japan; the country we are currently residing in. She's been here on a art scholarship. I believe you might like her, Sasori."stated Aiden. She opened the main doors, and walked through the halls.

"Really? I'll be the judge of that, I believe."smirked Sasori.

"As you wish."stated Aiden. She then quietly opened another set of doors; revealing a young adult carefully dancing to soft melodies. She seemed about the age of 20, but talented for a ballerina.

Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun, with side bangs covering her left eye. It was the color of snow; a beautiful snow white. Her right eye was the color of the night; a calm onyx, darkened by light eyeliner and mascara. Her skin is a pale white; almost like she just got finished playing in the snow. A black leotard claimed her body, wrapping around her, filling out her curves. A snow white tutu adorn her waist, giving her a doll look, with ribbons going up her legs from her black ballerina flats. Her hands are covered by white fingerless gloves, with ribbons reaching to her elbows. Her nails are painted black; resembling the black and white collage on her body. She seemed to live in black and white.

"Alice."stated Aiden, as she stood there watching her. Alice stopped in mid-move; her right leg was currently in the air with her body angled downward, her left arm lightly touching the ground.

"Aiden. I see that you have come to collect me. I've heard about the kidnapping. I am at your will."stated Alice, without emotion. Sasori just stood there, staring at her.

"Good. You should go change, so we may leave to retrieve Artemis."smiled Aiden. Alice nodded, and placed her right leg on the ground, lifting her into a standing position.

"Of course, Aiden."said Alice. She then walked toward some doors, and went through them.

"You liked her, didn't you?"smirked Aiden.

"She seemed alright. Such grace, but she lacks emotion. However, she would make a brillant puppet."stated Sasori, as he stood there.

That is how the Angels were taken by The Akatsuki. This also starts a very strange, but normal relationship. What is in the near future? Love? Hate? Only time will tell.


End file.
